Polubić przesiadki
by fefasz
Summary: Nieoczekiwana zamieć i wstrzymanie ruchu powietrznego może zaowocować całkiem przyjemnymi aktywnościami w lotniskowej łazience. PWP
Tekst z 23.12.2014. Pisany na event na forum sasunaru. Betowała Akari

* * *

Wielogodzinne podróżowanie samolotem nigdy nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Czas spędzony w samolocie wydawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, a po trzecim obejrzanym filmie (każdym tak samo nudnym) już nawet nie miało się ochoty patrzeć w niewielki ekran. Fotel stawał się coraz twardszy, miejsce na nogi jakby się skurczyło i nawet nie można było wygodnie oprzeć głowy i pójść spać. Jeszcze gorsze były trasy z przesiadkami, szczególnie, kiedy na lotnisku trzeba spędzić kilka długich godzin. Z początku nie zawsze bywa tak źle: liczne sklepy czy stoiska są doskonałym sposobem na bezczynność. Do czasu aż po raz piąty przechodzi się między tymi samymi półkami, ogląda te same towary, a pracownicy zaczynają przyglądać się nieco podejrzliwie. A potem przychodzi wieczór i wszystkie sklepy zostają zamknięte. Na lotnisku jest coraz mniej ludzi, robi się coraz ciszej i spokojniej. Ostatni samolot odlatuje i w strefie tranzytowej zostaje garstka nieszczęśników, którym chwilę wcześniej odwołano lot. Każdy znajduje sobie swój kąt, swój mały azyl, gdzie odgradza się od reszty świata. Zmęczeni, zdenerwowani i czasem już bez nadziei, chcą tylko spokoju i sekundy wytchnienia. Chyba że tak jak on, Sasuke, podróżuje ze swoim wiecznie pełnym energii chłopakiem. Wtedy nie ma co liczyć na odpoczynek.

Naruto nie był łatwym towarzyszem podróży. Musiał wszędzie zajrzeć, wszystko zobaczyć, zapytać o każdą rzecz i porozmawiać z niemal każdym. Dla kogoś takiego jak Sasuke, który lubił i cenił ciszę, było to chwilami nie do zniesienia. Nie było niczym dziwnym, że ich wycieczki często kończyły się sprzeczkami, a nawet kłótniami. To, co naprawdę zaskakiwało innych, to to, że nigdy nie przestali razem podróżować. Lubili spędzać wspólnie czas zarówno w domu, w Japonii, jak i za granicą. A to, że dochodziło między nimi do spięć było rzeczą naturalną i, jak wszystkim powtarzali, całkiem podniecającą.

Tym razem lecieli do Paryża, gdzie mieli spędzić święta. Ta pseudo romantyczna wycieczka była prezentem od rodziców Sasuke. Uznali najprawdopodobniej, że to doskonały pomysł, aby mieć ich z głowy na dwa tygodnie, które zazwyczaj spędziliby w domu rodzinnym Uchihy. Żaden z nich nie mógł ich winić za to, że choć raz chcieli spędzić święta w spokoju i samotności. Z resztą, Sasuke i Naruto też nie mieli powodów do narzekań, w końcu chwila odosobnienia i relaksu od rodziny każdemu się przydaje.

Kiedy w Tokio wsiadali na pokład samolotu nie wiedzieli jeszcze, że za kilkanaście godzin będą siedzieć bezczynnie na lotnisku w Moskwie. Bez wizy nie mogli nawet wyjść na zewnątrz i pozwiedzać miasta. Zostali zamknięci w środku budynku, a to wszystko przez tak niewielką rzecz jak śnieg, który zasypał połowę Europy i skutecznie unieruchomił ruch powietrzny w tamtym kierunku.

Mijała właśnie kolejna godzina bezowocnego oczekiwania na jakieś informacje. Sasuke już dawno przestał patrzeć na zegarek i liczyć ile czasu minęło odkąd wylądowali w Rosji. W tej chwili był tak zmęczony, że marzył tylko o ciepłym, wygodnym łóżku i śnie. Niestety nawet nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić, bo metalowe, zimne krzesła nie były ani trochę komfortowe. Nie miał gdzie oprzeć głowy, a nieodpowiednie wyprofilowanie siedzenie sprawiało, że zaczynały go boleć wszystkie mięśnie. Mimo to usilnie próbował odpłynąć w krainę snów. Zamknął oczy i, ignorując narzekania Naruto, pozwolił myślom swobodnie dryfować.

Nagłe szturchnięcie w ramię rozbudziło go, wyrywając z błogiego stanu. Spojrzał w lewą stronę, gdzie siedział jego chłopak i posłał mu złowrogie spojrzenie.

— Czego chcesz? — burknął niezadowolony. — Nie widzisz, że próbuję zasnąć?

— Telefon mi się wyładował — odpowiedział Uzumaki znużonym głosem.

— I? Budzisz mnie tylko po to, żeby mnie o tym poinformować?

— Nie — westchnął. — Żebyś ze mną pogadał. Nudzi mi się, a wiesz, że nie mogę zasnąć w takich warunkach. — To była prawda. Jeśli chodzi o sen, to Naruto był bardziej wybredny niż Sasuke we… wszystkim innym. Musiał mieć wygodnie i musiał czuć się bezpiecznie.

— Nie mój problem — odburknął Uchiha. — Masz. — Podał mężczyźnie swój własny telefon, którego bateria była niemal w pełni naładowana.

— Dzięki! — Ucieszył się Naruto i cmoknął go w policzek.

Sasuke wiedział, że tak naprawdę to właśnie o to mu chodziło, a nie o rozmowę. Uchiha normalnie nie zgodziłby się, żeby Naruto grał na jego komórce, ale kiedy jedyną możliwością było wysłuchiwanie Naruto, a nie sen, nie miał innego wyboru.

Widząc, że jego chłopak z zadowoleniem zdobywa kolejne punkty w jakiejś grze, postanowił wrócić do prób zaśnięcia. Sięgnął po kurtkę, która leżała na krześle obok i przykrył się nią. Była to dość marna namiastka kołdry, ale zawsze coś.

Chwilę później poczuł jak z jednej strony kurtka podnosi się, a do jego ramienia przysuwa się ciepłe ciało. Uchylił nieznacznie powieki i zerknął w bok, prosto na jasną czuprynę Naruto, który opierał się o niego plecami, nieudolnie okrywając skrawkiem materiału.

— Jak ci zimno to masz swoją kurtkę — mruknął, ale nie odsunął się, pozwalając swojemu chłopakowi skorzystać z tej odrobiny ciepła.

— Wolę twoją — odparł. — I ciebie.

Sasuke nic już więcej nie dodał, akceptując taką odpowiedź. Oparł głowę o głowę Naruto, wciągając jednocześnie jego zapach. W tej pozycji powinien jeszcze szybciej zasnąć.

Jego szczęście jednak nie trwało długo, bo już po kilkunastu minutach Uzumaki podniósł się, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na swojego chłopaka. Głowa Uchihy gwałtownie opadła, wyrywając go z krótkiego snu.

— Co ty robisz?! — warknął. Starał się jednak nie krzyknąć zbyt głośno, świadomy, że inni też mogą chcieć spać, tak jak on.

— Niewygodnie mi — mruknął Naruto. — I już mi się nie chce grać.

— Tylko nie marudź, że ci się nudzi.

— Nie będę — odparł, po czym przytulił się do Sasuke. Objął go w pasie i przysunął się, mocno wtulając w jego ramię.

Uchiha, całkiem zadowolony, że nie został wciągnięty w bezsensowną rozmowę, znowu zamknął oczy. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że tym razem uda mu się zasnąć.

Zrozumiał, że się przeliczył, dopiero, kiedy poczuł wędrującą dłoń Naruto wzdłuż jego boku. Zignorował to, pozwalając mu się dotykać. W końcu było to całkiem przyjemne. Niedługo potem ręka wsunęła się pod jego koszulę, pieszcząc teraz nagą skórę na brzuchu. Do Uchihy powoli zaczynało docierać do czego to zmierza, ale jeszcze nie miał zamiaru przerywać. Było mu naprawdę dobrze.

Delikatny dotyk zaczął go usypiać. Ciepło drugiej osoby, uspokajające pieszczoty i dźwięk równomiernego oddechu sprawiły, że sen był coraz bliżej. Na tyle blisko, że był gotów mu się poddać.

Aż nagle poczuł palce wsuwające się pod spodnie i dłoń przesuwającą się po materiale bokserek wzdłuż członka.

— Naruto — wyszeptał ostrzegawczo, nie otwierając oczu.

— Hm…? Nie podoba ci się?

— Na pewno nie w miejscu publicznym. — Pomimo niezadowolenia nie poruszył się ani o milimetr. Dłoń Naruto dalej go pieściła, a palce sięgnęły teraz za gumkę bokserek, by bezpośrednio dotknąć powoli twardniejącego penisa.

— Przecież i tak nikogo tu nie ma — mruknął mu do ucha Naruto.

W tym momencie Sasuke w końcu otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się. Faktycznie, byli prawie sami. Jedynymi osobami, oprócz nich, które siedziały w pobliżu były młody chłopak, skulony na ławce, kobieta, która przysnęła z książką w ręce i starszy pan, pochrapujący cicho.

— I tak nie powinniśmy — odparł w końcu.

— No Sasuke… — wymruczał Uzumaki, przesuwając koniuszkiem języka po jego szyi. — Nikt nie zobaczy.

Może i chwilowo nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć, bo nie dość, że inni spali, to jeszcze kurtka wszystko zasłaniała, ale Uchiha był pewien, że jak przyjdzie co do czego, to zaraz zleci się tłum ochroniarzy. Na lotniskach przecież są kamery i strażnicy powinni pilnować, żeby właśnie takie rzeczy nie miały miejsca.

— No chodź — kusił go dalej Naruto, przyspieszając ruchy dłonią na jego męskości. — Trzeba jakoś zabić ten czas oczekiwania. Znasz lepszy sposób?

Sasuke zaczął rozważać wszystkie za i przeciw. Przeciw na pewno było uprawianie seksu z Naruto w miejscu publicznym. A za… uprawianie seksu z Naruto w miejscu publicznym. Może i był zmęczony, ale nie na tyle by ot tak zrezygnować z kochania się ze swoim facetem. Przecież na świecie nie było przyjemniejszej rzeczy! A potem ani on, ani nawet Naruto, nie powinien mieć większych problemów z zaśnięciem. Idealny sposób na wypełnienie kilku następnych godzin. A myśl, że mieliby to zrobić w miejscu publicznym tylko dodawała emocji i adrenaliny, która to pobudziła go jeszcze bardziej.

— Dobra — powiedział w końcu. — Ale nie tutaj, chodź do łazienki.

Ledwo skończył mówić, a Naruto już poderwał się z miejsca, zgarnął swoją kurtkę oraz plecak, a następnie chwycił Uchihę za rękę i pociągnął. Ten w ostatniej chwili złapał torbę i kręcąc głową ruszył za Naruto, starając się dotrzymać mu kroku.

oOo

Weszli do toalety i Naruto od razu poprowadził ich do kabiny dla niepełnosprawnych.

— Gdzie idziesz? — zaprotestował Sasuke. — A jak ktoś będzie musiał z niej skorzystać?

— Jak myślisz, ilu może być niepełnosprawnych na lotnisku o trzeciej w nocy? Których na dodatek dopadnie potrzeba? — Uzumaki nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na niechęć mężczyzny i wepchnął go do znacznie większej od innych kabiny. — Tu przynajmniej będziemy mieć więcej miejsca.

Rzucił plecak na podłogę, a kurtkę gdzieś w kąt. Spojrzał wyczekująco na Sasuke, który właśnie zamykał drzwi, i uśmiechnął się.

— No szybciej, co się ociągasz! — rzucił wesoło, wyrywając mężczyźnie z rąk torbę. Położył ją obok swojego plecaka, a na wierzch rzucił jeszcze kurtkę Sasuke.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w oczekiwaniu, jakby nie wiedzieli co dalej robić. A przecież to nawet nie był ich pierwszy raz.

W końcu Sasuke podszedł do Naruto i pocałował go. Mocno, namiętnie, nie bawiąc się w czułe i delikatne pocałunki. Objął Uzumakiego w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie, by być jeszcze bliżej. Zaraz też przycisnął go do ściany, wpijając się mocniej w jego usta. Czuł jak dłonie Naruto powoli przesuwały się wzdłuż jego pleców, aż dotarły do karku, na którym się zatrzymały. Palce mężczyzny zacisnęły się i Uchiha poczuł, jak paznokcie, chociaż krótkie, wbijają się w jego skórę.

Jęknął cicho, po części z bólu, i oderwał się od Naruto. Złapał za skraj bluzy, którą ten miał na sobie i pociągnął w górę, ściągając ją wraz z koszulką pod spodem. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nagą, odpowiednio umięśnioną klatkę piersiową, aż w końcu pochylił się i polizał Naruto w sutek. Zaraz też złapał go między zęby i zaczął podgryzać, ssać i pieścić językiem, jednocześnie rozkoszując się cichymi jęknięciami Uzumakiego. Nie miał jednak zamiaru przeciągać niepotrzebnie zabawy, w końcu nie znajdowali się w domu ani w żadnym innym, komfortowym miejscu. Jakkolwiek seks nie byłby przyjemny, kochanie się w toalecie na lotnisku już teraz było dość… niewygodne.

Szybko zjechał ustami w dół, całując brzuch Naruto centymetr po centymetrze. W międzyczasie jego dłonie już rozpinały spodnie mężczyzny i zsunęły je nieznacznie, na tyle by uwolnić z nieco ciasnych już bokserek penisa Uzumakiego. Przesunął wzdłuż naprężonego trzonu dłonią, a następnie pochylił się i wziął w usta samą główkę. Drażnił ją niespiesznie językiem, zasysając się na niej lekko. To, co robił spotkało się z głośnym jękiem aprobaty ze strony Naruto.

— Starczy — wydyszał Uzumaki, odpychając głowę Sasuke. — Nie chcę dojść teraz.

— Jak sobie życzysz — mruknął Uchiha i rozpoczął powolną wędrówkę ustami w górę torsu mężczyzny. Całował i pieścił językiem każdy fragment skóry, nie pozostawiając ani milimetra, który by nie błyszczał od śliny.

Wyprostował się i, zaciskając mocno ręce na biodrach swojego chłopaka, pocałował go mocno, od razu penetrując językiem wnętrze jego ust.

Dłonie Naruto błądziły po ciele Sasuke, aż w końcu zatrzymały się na guzikach koszuli, którą ten ciągle miał na sobie. Sprawne palce zaczęły je rozpinać, by móc dotknąć rozpalonej, jasnej skóry. Dotknęły twardych już sutków, pieszcząc je delikatnie.

Uchiha oderwał się od nabrzmiałych ust Uzumakiego i spojrzał na niego z pożądaniem.

— Chcę cię teraz — wysapał.

— To mnie weź. — Naruto podskoczył i oplótł go nogami w pasie. Westchnął, kiedy jego członek otarł się o brzuch Sasuke. Poczuł jak mężczyzna przytrzymuje go mocniej i pewniej, a dla większego bezpieczeństwa przyciska bardziej do ściany. Uzumakiemu to wystarczyło by całkowicie oddać się w ręce swojego faceta. Chciał czuć już tylko przyjemność.

Skupił się na pocałunkach i ręce niespiesznie pieszczącej jego penisa. Chwilę później zamiast ust Uchihy poczuł na wargach jego palce.

— Nie masz lubrykantu? — zapytał.

— Skąd? Nie planowaliśmy seksu w podróży. Ślina musi wystarczyć. — Naruto w odpowiedzi wziął palce do ust, chcąc nawilżyć je jak najlepiej. Patrzył przy tym Sasuke prosto w oczy, raz po raz ssąc mocniej palce i dotykając językiem wrażliwszej części dłoni pomiędzy nimi. Widział w oczach Uchihy, że ten już jest na skraju i wiedział, że nie myślał o niczym innym jak o tym, by już w nim być.

Ostatni raz przesunął językiem po palcach i wypuścił je z ust. Niemal w tym samym momencie Sasuke sięgnął dłonią w dół, aż do wejścia Naruto. Wsunął pierwszy palec i od razu zaczął pieścić wnętrze Naruto. Zaraz potem dodał drugi, rozciągając Uzumakiego i przygotowując go na swój członek.

Kiedy po chwili dołączył również trzeci, Naruto już poruszył nieznacznie biodrami. Sasuke pokierował palcami tak, by trafiały w prostatę, dając drugiemu mężczyźnie jeszcze więcej rozkoszy.

— Wejdź we mnie — powiedział w końcu Naruto, z trudem powstrzymując się od jęku.

Uchiha dopiero w tym momencie zorientował się, że jego męskość dalej była uwięziona w całkiem już ciasnych spodniach. Cmoknął Naruto w usta i opuścił go na podłogę, by rozpiąć rozporek, nie robiąc przy tym krzywdy mężczyźnie. Nie spodziewał się tylko tego, że kiedy zsunie spodnie, Uzumaki popchnie go na sedes i sam usiądzie na jego kolanach.

— Ociągasz się — wymruczał w jego usta, a następnie go pocałował. Zaskoczony Uchiha oddał pocałunek i złapał go za pośladki, przyciągając do siebie. Jednocześnie opuszkami palców drażnił jego wejście, nieznacznie wsuwając palce do środka.

— Wewnętrzna kieszeń mojej kurtki — powiedział, przypominając sobie o czymś nagle. — Prezerwatywa na nagłe wypadki — dodał wyjaśniająco.

Naruto uśmiechnął się i schylił w poszukiwaniu gumki. Na szczęście nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu i już po chwili zakładał ją na wyprężony członek Uchihy.

— Myślałem, że też nie masz.

— I miałbym pozwolić, żebyś chodził po mieście z zaschniętą spermą na pośladkach? Wiem, że tego nie lubisz.

— Jak ty o mnie dbasz…

— Zawsze. — Pocałował go i złapał za biodra, nakierowując je na jego penisa.

Naruto opadł na niego z cichym jękiem. Przez moment siedzieli bez ruchu, rozkoszując się swoją bliskością. Takie chwile zawsze były dla nich najlepsze, kiedy byli razem, tylko dla siebie, bardzo blisko. Kiedy czuli oddech tego drugiego na swojej twarzy, ciepło bijące od drugiego ciała i mocne, pewne bicie serca.

Pierwszy powolny ruch zrobił Uzumaki. Oparł się o ramiona Sasuke i podniósł nieznacznie, opadając już po chwili. Uchiha wzmocnił uścisk na jego biodrach i pomógł mu poruszać się szybciej, mocniej, pewniej.

Niedługo potem całą łazienkę wypełniły niskie jęki, westchnięcia i przyspieszone oddechy. Całkiem zatracili się w sobie, zupełnie zapominając o tym gdzie są. To i tak nie miało znaczenia, bo liczyła się już tylko rozkosz i bliskość.

Ich tempo stawało się coraz szybsze i bardziej chaotyczne. Pot spływał po ich twarzach, mokre ubranie przyklejało się do ciała, a pozycja, w której się znajdowali, stawała się coraz bardziej niewygodna. Jednak nawet nie zwracali na to uwagi, skupiając się na sobie. Sasuke wypychał coraz mocniej biodra, jednocześnie stymulując jego członek. Naruto, pomimo zmęczenia, nieprzerwanie unosił się i opadał niemal za każdym razem tak, by penis Sasuke dotknął jego prostaty.

Było niesamowicie gorąco i duszno.

Sasuke czuł, że Naruto jest już bliski spełnienia i jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył. Spojrzał na pół przymknięte powieki, otwarte usta, z których wydobywały się kolejne jęki, mokre od potu włosy i czerwone policzki. Wiedział, że sam też zaraz dojdzie.

Kilka kolejnych ruchów ręką i pchnięć bioder wystarczyło, by Naruto przygryzł mocno wargę, powstrzymując się od jęku, a jego sperma wylądowała na odsłoniętym brzuchu Uchihy. Sasuke wypchnął mocniej biodra, wchodząc gwałtowniej w Uzumakiego i zaraz też osiągnął orgazm.

Następne minuty spędzili w ciszy, powoli dochodząc do siebie. Naruto opierał głowę o ramię Uchihy, podczas gdy ten przesuwał palcami wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Pomimo nie do końca przyjemnego otoczenia, jeszcze nie chcieli się od siebie oderwać. Woleli przez chwilę cieszyć się swoją bliskością, ciepłem drugiego ciała i delikatnymi pieszczotami.

Niedługo potem wstali, by doprowadzić się do względnego porządku. Sasuke zdjął mokrą koszulę, zakładając, na szczęście, suchy T-shirt Naruto. Uzumaki musiał zadowolić się samą bluzą. Niestety nie mogli nic poradzić na spocone spodnie, jedynym wyjściem była nadzieja, że szybko wznowią loty i dolecą do Paryża.

Zebrali swoje rzeczy i spokojnym krokiem ruszyli w stronę wolnych miejsc, by usiąść. Za oknami było już jasno, a na lotnisku kręciło się sporo ludzi. Zaczął się nowy dzień.

oOo

Sasuke otworzył gwałtownie oczy, czując szturchnięcie w ramię. Zasnął niedługo po tym, jak znaleźli kilka wolnych krzeseł. Nie było to komfortowe miejsce, ale wystarczyło, by zregenerować siły.

— Zapowiedzieli nasz samolot! — wykrzyknął Naruto. — Co prawda jest dopiero za kilka godzin, ale jest!

Sasuke przeciągnął się, czując ból niemal we wszystkich mięśniach. Po takiej nocy marzył tylko o wygodnym łóżku w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu w Paryżu.

— Coś proponujesz na ten czas? — zapytał.

— Może… — zaczął cicho Naruto. — Pójdziemy do łazienki?

Sasuke o mało nie parsknął śmiechem, powstrzymało go tylko to, że nie należał do osób publicznie pokazujących emocje.

— Nie tym razem — odparł, kręcąc głową. — Nie mam więcej prezerwatyw.

— Kupimy? — zaproponował Uzumaki.

Tym razem Uchiha już nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu cisnącego mu się na usta.

Latanie z przesiadkami nie zawsze było takie złe. O ile miało się odpowiednie towarzystwo.


End file.
